fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KIMG
KIMG is an MGM Television Network affiliate serving Ames/Des Moines, Iowa broadcasting on Channel 63. The station is owned by Metro Goldwyn Mayer. Newscast titles *MGM Action News 63 (1974-1982) *MGM 63 Newsroom (1982-1996) *MGM 63 News (1996-present) Station Slogans :See also: KIMG/Campaign lyrics *Iowa's Newest Television Station! (1974-1978) *Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with the all-new MGM 63! (1974, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63, That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63, The Team to Watch in Metrocolor! (1974-1987) *MGM 63 is Looking Good! (1975-1976, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63 Loves You (1981-1982, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *63, The Winners! (1981-1985) *TV is Good on MGM 63! (1982-1983, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM 63! (1983-1984, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours on MGM 63! (1984-1985, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Making Great Moments with You at Home! (1986-1987, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Straight From the Heart (1987-present) *Making Great Moments with You, Iowa and the World! (1987-1988, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63 is Always Here for You (1988-1989, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63, Fresh from the Lion (1989-1990, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *At MGM 63, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *The Lion Keeps Roaring On at 63! (1991-1992, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63, Where the Roar is Heard! (1992-1993, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM 63! (1993-1994, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *We Are MGM 63 (1994-1995, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Nobody Does It Like MGM 63 and Nobody Does it Better! (1995-1996, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63 Spirit, oh yes. (1996-1997, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *We're Lionhearted on MGM 63! (1997-1998, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *A Legacy of Excellence on Iowa Television. (1998-1999, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium with MGM 63. (1999-2000, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Come See What the Roar is About on MGM 63. (2000-2001, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM 63! (2001-2002, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *The Television in Iowa Never Stops! (2002-2003, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *It's All Right Here on MGM 63. (2003-2004, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63 is Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Follow MGM 63, we're following you! (2006-2007, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63. Never Stop Roaring (2007-2008, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Where Iowa Legends are Made! (2008-2009, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Where Iowa Television Legends Never Die! (2009-2010, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Get Ready for MGM 63! (2010-2011, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Come on Along with MGM 63! (2011-2012, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Now is The Time, MGM 63 is the Place! (2012-2013, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Iowa Treasures. (2013-2014, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Where Iowa Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *The Best of Movies and More in the Hawkeye State. (2015-2016, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *In Iowa, The Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Reach for the Stars on MGM 63! (2017-2018, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *Anytime, anywhere. MGM 63, Start Here. (2018-2019, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) *MGM 63, Iowa's Favorite. (2019-present, localized version of MGM Television Network ad) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1974 Category:Nevada, Iowa Category:Ames, IA Category:Des Moines Category:Iowa Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:MGM Holdings Category:MGM Network Owned-and-Operated stations Category:MGM affiliates Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Channel 63 Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network Affiliates Category:Former Warner Bros. Television Network affiliates